1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a axle extension assembly for a bicycle and, more particularly, to a axle extension assembly rotatably mounted to an axle of a front wheel hub and/or the rear wheel hub.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1 and 2, pegs 50 are popular accessories for a bicycle, which are tubular members and securely and respectively mounted to both ends of an axle 11 of a front wheel hub 10 and/or a rear wheel hub 10' of the bicycle so that a rider can skillfully utilize the peg(s) 50 of the bicycle to slide on a ramp 60 or the like. The axle 11 of the front wheel hub 10, extends from both ends of the front wheel hub 10 and into a first end of the corresponding peg 50 to engage with a nut 52 so that both ends of the axle 11 extending from the front wheel hub 10 have the corresponding peg 50 fixedly connected thereto. Each of the pegs 50 has an outer serrated peripheral surface which is designed for the rider to step thereon when performing a special stunt. However, the outer serrated peripheral surface of the pegs 50 will be come worn out if the pegs are slid on the ramp 60 frequently, and this may perhaps result in a slipping of the rider's feet from the pegs 60.
The present invention intends to provide an improved axle extension assembly which is rotatably mounted to at least one of two ends of the axle of the wheel hubs so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.